1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having different types of interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector assembly having different types of interfaces, comprises an insulative housing having a first mating portion for mating with a USB plug connector and a second housing having a second mating portion for mating with a SATA plug connector. A plurality of first terminals received in the first mating portion. A plurality of second terminals received in the second mating portion. The first mating portion and the second mating portion which have different types of interfaces integrally formed on the insulative housing will complicates the manufacturing process and increase the manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the insulative housing is a one-piece structure unitarily molded of dielectric material such as plastic or the like, the first mating portion and the second mating portion which look like the same color could not be identified easily, and it possible to mismate the plugs with the interfaces.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.